Tigress's surprises
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: ugh I can't make a summary without revealing anything but as you can tell by the title Tigress gets many surprises for her birthday and AFTER her birthday
1. Hurt!

**Ok soo guys/girls I've been writing this story for the past few days so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(For now);)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:Hurt**

"Tell me Po why is it so important?"Shifu asked.

"Well...You see I'm planning to..."Po strated when Tigress ran in.

"PO!There's bandits down at the village!"She yelled.

"UGh..I'll tell you later Master"Po whispered and left"Alright lets go!"Down at the village the bandits were takin all metal and gold in took a few bandits,and didn't notice a bandit behind her getting ready to strike with a noticed but were all to faraway from her to warn her or protect her,expcept Po."TIGRESS!"He yelled and pushed her.

"PO!What do you think..."Tigress began to get mad but when she saw that the reason Po pushed her was because of the bandit behind bandit stabbed Po right on the stomach adn fell to the gasped as they saw the Drangon Warrior beat the crap out fo the bandit and knocked him out quickly ran back to couldn't belive that _THE _Master Tigress was strating to was losing blood quickly.

"Ti-Tigress?"Po managed to say.

"PO!Its 're going to be fine"Tigress said not trying to cry.

"Tigress don't cry please"Po said wipping tear from her eyes.

"Go and get Shifu!"Tigress told the rest of the all nooded and left right away.A bunny doctor came over and checked Po's heart told her to help Po into the hospital really hurt but was able to walk a little.

* * *

**Well there it is soory It's short I'll try to make the next one a bit Review**


	2. Nightmare

**Chapter 2:Nightmare**

"Where's PO?!"Shifu asked as he and the rest of the five came in.

"In one of the rooms!"Tigress said as she kept pacing around.

"Relax Tigress"Viper said trying to calm down her friend.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine."Crane agreed.

"Relax?Relax?!Po is dying in there and you're telling me to relax?!"Tigress snapped.

" . But come on its not like you LOVE him or anything,right?"Monkey spoke stared at Tigress, who was beginning to guys,including Shifu,bursted out laughing at Tigress,who let out a growl.

"HaHa,sorry,Tigress but never imagined YOU being in LOVE with PO!"Shifu stated.

"Yeah!Espacially for the way you treated/talked to him when he first got here!"Mantis was about to speak up when she saw a nurse coming from Po's room.

"Master wishes to see you "The sheep nurse guys smikered,but stopped when Viper and Tigress gave them a 'You are dead' followed the sheep nurse into Po's Tigress walked in you can hear Po moaning 'Tigress' over and laid her paw on his which caused him to wake up.

"Tigress!"Po screamed from a nightmare.

"Shh...Its okay Po"Tigress said placing her paw on his calmed down and laid his head back in the pillow."Having nightmares again?"She asked.

Po sighed"Yeah"

"Its okay has night mares once in a while"She assured him.

"Not you"

"Actually I do"She admitted.

"Y-You do?"Po said still in nodded."W-what do you dream of?"He asked.

"Nothing...Its really not that right now you're really hurt because of me"She said not wanting to reveal her dream to anyone at all.

"It wasn't really your fault Tigress I'm the one who pushed you out of the way"

"Yeah,but if I..."Tigress began but was stopped by Po.

"But nothing Tigress.I don't want you blaming yourself for MY decision."Po said looking straight into her eyes.

"The Dragon Warrior can leave tommorow early in the morning."The bunny doctor reported."Right now he needs some rest"Po looked at Tigres and smiled she did the same.

Po yawned for he was gave Po a kiss on the forehead,which surprised the panda, and said "Sweet dreams Dragon Warrior"She smiled and walked out.

"Sweet dreams Master Tigress"He smiled before she walked the boys started laughing again for they saw what just let out a growl.

"Uh,guys we should probaly head home"Viper said seeing Tigress was getting noticed and nodded in the barracks everyone was sleeping hapily except a certain single night for the past few days she's been dreaming the same thing.

{Tigress's dream scape}

Tigress was walking the down a path to the peach tree when she heard...

"Ahh!"She ran and saw Po on the ground nearly dead.

"PO?!PO!"She screamed and got on her knees"Are you ok?!"She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh hello Kitty"said a voice Tigress turned around and saw..

"SONG!"Tigress said.

"Thats right Kitty."

"Why are you trying to kill PO?!"Tigress growled.

"Because pretty kitty he had eyes only for you he refused to be with me his one true love and if I can't have him no one can"She explained before Tigress grabbed her by the neck before she finished.

"Don't you ever call me 'kitty'!"She growled.

"Ok.I won't Kitty"She said she and Song started to fight and Tigress won,because Song fell of the ran to Po now only had a few seconds to live"Tigress?"Po made out.

"PO!Everything will be fine"She said trying not to burst into tears.

"Tigress I L-"Po didn't finished for was now gone forever"NOOOO!"Tigress woke up gave out a sigh fo relief that it was just a didn't fall asleep after that.


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

In the morning everyone rushed to the the hospital to see and the Five have NEVER seen Tigress run so was almost running faster than a cheetah Po was sitting on his bed when they got was the first to greet him with a was a bit surprised at first but then hugged back they realsed and everyone jumped right on top of him Shifu let out a small laugh"Alright students let go of Po he's still abit injured."

"That's right he would need to rest a few days"The bunny doctor said as he came they all headed back to the Jade Palace Po was telling Shifu and the Five,except Tigress,about his plans on the up coming saturday they all nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I'll be back in a few hours!"They all said in unsion except Po,Tigress and Shifu and left.

"Where are you guys going?"Tigress asked.

"Uh...They just need to get some supplies"Po said and led her away."Did you guys get everything?"Po asked a few hours later."YEAH!"They all answered."Great!"

"But how are we going to get Tigress to leave the Jade Palace?"Mantis brought up and they all realized they didn't have anything for Tigress to do so they can get her surprise ready they all looked at Po,who was smiling."What are you thinking PO?"Viper asked.

"You guys will see in the morning don't woory."He answered.

* * *

**Sorry it's soo short Please for all the mistakes the computer hates me**

**Next chapter will be 'A small date'**


	4. A Small Date

**Chapter 4:A Small Date**

The next day...

Tigress woke up happily for 2 reasons:ONE: She finally had a good dream insted of Po dying in fornt of her. TWO:Today was her birthday."Ahh, finally a good night sleep."She sighed in relief before hearing a knock.

"Can I come in Tigress?"Came Po's voice.

"Ummm,Sure Po" Tigress said and walked over to open the door before seeing his face she saw a bouquet of Tiger lilies.

"Happy birthday Tigress!"Po said handing her the accepted them and smiled at him.

"Thanks Po"She said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today I have this really great place to go since its your birthday"Po suggested not with a bit of could see a light shade of pink on his face though.

"Sure Po"Tigress said as she put the flowers on her bed and walked out with Po. The guys were in Po's room in shock of what they just saw.

"I can't believe it"Mantis said."Tigress..."

"Agreed.."Monkey said too surprised.

"To go.."Crane continued.

"ON A DATE!"They all shouted.

"Oh calm down boys"Viper said"It's just a way to get Tigress out of the Palace"

"Viper is right it's not a date"Shifu spoke up.

"Or is it?"Monkey that they all were stunned for Tigress has NEVER EVER AGREED ON A DATE WITH ANYONE!

{With Po and Tigress}

"Po I can't see are we going?"TIgress 've been walking for about half an hour now and she couldn't see anything for she was blind folded.

"Thats the point"Po said.

"Po if you don't tell me where we're going I swear I'll-"Tigress began to threaten when she felt the blind fold come off. She gasped at the sight for they were on the montains and you can see all of the valley of was a small picnic set up too.

"What do you think?"Po asked getting a bit nervous.

"I love it,Po"Tigress said."Thank you"

"Thers's still more of the surprise later on"Po said.

"Really?What is it?"She asked with interest.

"You'll see when we get to the training Hall"Po said.

* * *

**Ohhh what is the surprise Please Review**


	5. Surprise

**Hey guys here are chapters 5, and 6** **hope you like them soory if their short**

**Disclimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(Yet:I'm trying to send dreamworks my Ideas for the 3rd one hope they accept it)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5:Surprise!**

Po knocked on the door to signal everyone them were coming ,Tigress was blind tooked it of and opened the door."SURPRISE!"Everyone couldn't believ what she was seeing all of the Valley was there for HER birthday."Oh my goodness"She gasped."You guys did all of this for me?"

"It was Po's Idea from the start!"Mantis looked back at Po who was now turning red."Thank you"She said and kissed him on the cheek,which only caused him to turn red even started at him and started to laugh"Alright!Then lets get this party started!"Po said snapping out of his daydreaming state."Whoo hoo!"Monkey and Mantis shouted in excitment.


	6. The dance

**Chapter 6:The dance**

A few hours later...

"Alright ladies and gentelmen its time for the couple dance!"**(I got the Idea form 'Diary of a wimpy kid:Rodrick Rules'movie I thought I would be cute)**The DJ annouced."So men time to ask the ladies to dance!"The slow songs started as couples got on the dance floor.**(You can play any song for this part I really couldn't think of any)**

"Hey Po why don't you ask Tigress to dance?"Crane asked.

"Yeah man"Monkey agreed.

"Uh...I don't know guys what if she kills me for asking her?"Po said a bit concerned.

"Don't worry she won't"Mantis said."Don't you remmember what happened at the hospital?"

"Yeah,but she was only being sweet,I guess,for helping her out."Po said.

"JUST ASK HER!"Crane,Monkey,Mantis and Shifu yelled.

"Are you sure Shifu I mean she is your adoptive daughter?"Po just gave him an annoyed look."Alright,then I'll go and ask her."Po said with courage and started to walk towards her and then turned around back"Later"

"Ugh!Just aske her already!"Said a really annoyed pushed Po towards Tigress with the help of the all left quickly after they got there.

"That was weird"Tigress said still not believeing Shifu and the guys just pushed Po towards her."Po are you ok?"She asked seeing Po a bit nervous.

"Uh..Yeah grent never"Po said._Alright po this is your HER!_Po told himself."Uh...Tigress?"Po began.

"Yeah."Tigress said a bit nervous herself.

"Would you like to dance?"Po asked finally getting the courage holding out his was a bit surprised for Po was the first guy EVER to ask her to dance.

"I'd love to Po"Tigress said taking his led her to the middle of the dance gasped as they saw the Mighty Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress,leader of the Furious Five, dancing and the rest of the masters looked and smiled for the greatest Masters of all of China were now becoming closer to be more than friends.

"I'm telling you those two one day are going to be together"Viper said.

"Yes they are Viper one day"Shifu agreed hoping that day one day would be today. When the song finished Po dipped Tigress her nearly toching the floor. Everyone clapped for the ALL hoped that they would be together one day.

**Well their you go guys hoped you liked it sorry for the late update. Please Review **


	7. The Kiss

**Chapter 7: The Kiss**

"You're not a bad dancer Tigress"Po said as they walked back to the other Masters.

"Thanks Po. You're not a bad dancer either"Tigress said. "To tell you the truth that was the first time I've daced with anyone or even at all"She admitted.

"WHAT?!Who wouldn't want to dance with the most beutiful, most talented girl in ALL of China!"Po said not realizing what he said until was too late.**(Please note that everyone heard him and it's the WHOLE Valley!)**

"Did you just say that I'm... beutiful?"Tigress asked not believing if he just said that.

"Uh..."Po couldn't say a thing for he thought she would kill him"Maybe..."He finally said.

"Po Yes or No"Tigress asked. Po looked over at Shifu and the rest of the five and they all nodded that it was time to tell her.

"*sigh* Yes I did"Po said and braced himself for the incoming punch in the face... but instead he felt lips on his. He opened his eyes and noticed it was Tigress kissing him. He couldn't believe it the girl of his dreams was kissing him in fornt of the WHOLE Valley! Po melted into the kiss and everyone "Awww" or "Ohhh" for the greatest Masters of ALL China have found people they love at thats each other. After they released they looked at each others eyes until Shifu and the other came. Crane, Mantis, and Monkey bursted out laughing causing Po and Tigress to blush. Shifu let out a small laugh. The party went on for a few more hours until everyone left and they left to bed with happy smiles on their faces espacially Po and Tigress. Po was dreaming on the surpise he has for Tigress, the only woman he loves.

* * *

**Well there you go I'll try to update later today if not tommorow for sure sorry if it's short hoped you liked it. Please Review. (Makes My Day!)**


	8. Getting the Biggest Surprised Yet Ready!

**Hey everyone I'm back i am sooo sorry for the delay but computer wasn't working but thanks to God it works. Again i'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Getting the biggest surprise yet ready**

The next morning Po woke up SUPER early for Tigress next surprise, which noone knew about except Shifu, was the biggest out all of them.

"Where's Po?"Viper asked later on that day.

"We don't know"Crane answered."He wasn't in his room this morning"

"Yeah it's kind of odd that he woke so early"Mantis said. Tigress walked in with a big smile on her face."Well someone seems happy this morning"Mantis said cheery.

"Yeah espacially when she was the first one to make the first move. Haha!"Monkey laughed.

"You hve a problem with that?"Tigress asked as she poured a cup of tea.

"Uh... No.. not at all"Crane said before she got angry.

"Hey guys I need to t-"Po stopped when he saw Tigress.

"What?"She said.

"Aww man. Crane, Monkey, Mantis I need to speak with you"Po said trying not to sound suspicious. The boys left leaving the girls confused.

"First time he wants to speak with the guys alone"Viper said breaking the silence. Tigress nodded in agreement as she took a sip from her tea.

{With the boys}

"So you know the plan?"Po asked. They all nodded. "Ok good now don't go telling Tigress. Espacially you two"Po said looking at Monkey and Mantis.

"What?"They whined

"Now you can go and tell Viper, but not in front of Tigress"Po said.

"Question why didn't you just give her the surprise last night?"Crane asked.

"Duh! Man Shifu told us to go to bed after the party"Mantis said.

"Well, there's that. But I also needed to wait till my dad finished organizing the shop and well I needed time to finish this"Po said as he took out a Yin-Yang necklace."Cool!" The boys said looking at it. The necklace had dimonds going down the middle following the line. And the chain was silver.

"How long did it take you to make it?"Mantis asked still looking at it.

"Took me about 9-11 months to make it not counting the amount it took me to find the materials"Po answered.

"How long did it take you all together"Monkey asked.

"Oh I don't know about a year or two"Po said"Maybe even more"He answered as he put it back in his pocket. The three look at him shocked"What?"

"Nothing is just that. You wee willing to take your time away just to make Tigress a necklace?"Crane asked surprised.

"Yeah guys I love her. I'm willing to go to the ed of the earth to keep her safe"Po said not embarrased at all.

"Ok. We feel you man"MOnkey said.

"Yeah willing to do something especial for those you love"Mantis said.

"By the way,"Monkey began"How long have you been in love with her?"He asked

"Yeah"Crane and Mantis agreed

"Uh... Hey we aren't here to discuse this right now we have to get ready for this you guys know what to do"Po said not wanting to tell them. The boys groned for they wanted to know.

* * *

**Ok there you go. Again Sorry for the Late update but like I said my computer didn't work. Please let me know if I made any characters a little too OOC. Please Review. Will mean alot to me. Thanks.**

**Next Chap: Biggest surprise yet gone wrong**


	9. The Biggest Surprise Yet!(Gone wrong)

**Hey guys long time I haven't updated sorry for the long wait you had to have truly I am but I've been working on the surprise. Sooo I'll just stop talking now and let you read.**

**Discliamer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 9: The Biggest Surprise yet!((Gone Wrong))**

"Alright everything is set up. Okay. Guys wait for my signal"Po shouted.

"Ok. Po!"Crane shouted back. Earlier that day Po asked Tigress to meet him under the peach tree for he was ready to tell her 3 little worlds he's been wanting to tell her for years now."Huh?"Po wondered as he heard some rustleling in the bushes"Song?"He asked ask she came out.

"Hello Po"She said.

"H-hi"PO said.

"Look Po. After I left I was never able to tell you that I love you"She said.

"That's nice, but I already love someone else"Po responded trying to sound polite as he turned away from her.

"Who? Tigress? That monster? You don't want her, she will never feel the same for you. So you want to be with me"Song said.

"No, I DON'T"Po snapped"And don't you dare call Tigress a monster!"

As Tigress walked to the peach tree the scene looked familiar.

"Oh no!PO!"TIgress said as she got on all fours. When she got there she could see Song holding a knife behing her back."Po look out!"She warned but it was too late the knife got his shoulder. At least it wasn't in the heart like in her dream.

"Hello Kitty"Came Song's voice.

"SONG! How dare you do this to Po!?"She yelled.

"Because Kitty Po only had eyes for you and refused to be with me his one true love. If I can't have him none can"Song said before TIgress grabbed her by the neck.

"Don't you ever call me 'Kitty'"Tigress growled.

"Ok I won't kitty"SOng said. Eventually Tigress and Song got into a fight asn Song knew she had no choice but to jump off the cliff so she did."PO!"Tigress remmebered and ran to him"Are you ok?"She asked.

"Yeah!Just a small cut thats all"Po sadi as he removed his paw from his shoulder.

"What?That's not a small cut Po. She almost killed you come on we're going to the hospital right now!"

"No Tigress I'm fine really see?"Po said trying to move his arm."Ugh"He groaned"Fine let's go"and they left

"Great now what are we going to do with all of this"Crane asked gueturing all the fireworks they worked on all dat to get the letters right, the Dinner/Cake Po worked on and the necklace Po made for the past few years.

"I don't know but we better make sure Po's alright"Viper said and they headed ot the hospital.

* * *

**Well there you go don't worry I'll try to get the last two chapters up soon don't worry. Please Review**

**Next Chap: I Love You!**


End file.
